Air intake devices that can reduce air intake sounds with the use of a resonator provided at the intake pipe are known (e.g., JP-A 73893/2001). By way of example, FIG. 10 is a side view of a typical intake pipe 200 of a vehicle's intake device as would be installed in an off-road vehicle.
The intake pipe 200 has a main opening 202 at its side wall 201 and a resonator 203 covers this main opening 202. The resonator 203 has a drain hole 204 that communicates externally. Particularly, the resonator 203 provided at the intake pipe 200 is used to suppress pulsation, thereby reducing air intake sounds. Arrows in FIG. 10 denote air flow.
Generally, a large resonator is required to reduce air intake sounds from a vehicle's intake device. However, when a large capacity resonator must be provided at the intake pipe, the layout options for the intake pipe are limited significantly. Therefore, a need exists for an intake device offering design flexibility.